Mentira blanca de Navidad
by loveangel7
Summary: Todo comenzó con una mentira blanca de Navidad. Como todas las mentiras (o la mayoría de las que decía), esta mentira nació de la completa desesperación ¿Tienen idea de lo que se siente ser criticado toda una noche? ¿Sí? ¿Y una noche buena, a vísperas de Navidad? Regalo para BlueSpring-JeagerJaques. Intercambio Navideño del Foro "Proyecto 1-8"


**Nota:** Este fic fue escrito para el Intercambio de Navidad del Foro "Proyecto 1-8"

Tan sólo el 1% de los japoneses son cristianos, así que a pesar de su esfuerzo por japonizar la Navidad, en Japón el día 25 de diciembre todavía no es festivo. Otro dato curioso es que la Navidad es una fecha especialmente romántica para los japoneses y no tener una cita en pareja ese día es casi un fracaso personal. Luego vengo a traerles más curiosidades xD

* * *

 **Mentira blanca de Navidad.**

Todo comenzó con una mentira blanca de Navidad. Como todas las mentiras (o la mayoría de las que decía), esta mentira nació de la completa desesperación ¿Tienen idea de lo que se siente ser criticado toda una noche? ¿Sí? ¿Y una noche buena, a vísperas de Navidad?

Para que entiendan mi desesperación, comenzaré explicando que he hecho estos años y cómo me he ganado la vida. Aunque pensándolo mejor, primero explicaré como es mi familia.

Pertenezco a una familia Ie-moto y mi madre es una famosa maestra Ikebana —Ya sé, no tienen idea de lo que eso significa ¿verdad? Ya se los he dicho a mi familia, nadie usa esos términos hoy en día, pero nunca me escuchan— Se los explicaré. Ikebana es el arte japonés del arreglo de flores, y no, no se trata de poner las flores en un florero y listo, es mucho más complicado que eso. Ikebana es una disciplina donde la naturaleza y la humanidad se juntan; se emplea la filosofía de desarrollar una cercanía con la naturaleza. Por otro lado, una familia Ie-moto es una familia reconocida como la fuente de conocimiento y custodio de ciertas tradiciones artísticas específicas. En nuestro caso, somos una familia Ie-moto que enseña y protege las tradiciones artísticas del Ikebana. ¿Entendieron? ¿No?... no importa.

Lo importante aquí es que mi familia es tradicional y cuando digo tradicional es TRADICIONAL. Yo nunca estuve a la altura como la heredera de una importante casa Ie-moto. Se supone que debería ser una princesita, una chica japonesa perfectamente recatada y delicada. No me sorprende que siempre estuvieran decepcionados de mí. Y no exagero; cuando mi abuela descubrió que me gustaba en futbol le dio su primer infarto… bueno, esa es otra historia.

Cuando era una niña, me molestaba ser de una casa tan tradicionalista y por eso me revelaba constantemente. Eso cambió en las aventuras de mi niñez, cuando viaje a un mundo extraño y conocí a Piyomon, un digimon que me enseñó lo que era el amor. Desde entonces la relación con mi madre a mejorado y mi relación con el Ikebana también. Con el tiempo crecí y maduré, acepté nuestras tradiciones y me convertí en una maestra Ikebana igual que mi madre, pero… bueno, digamos que le puse mi propio estilo.

Sí, me gustan las flores pero mi lado artístico se inclinó más por el diseño de modas. Claro, mantengo el toque tradicional, pero lo mezclo un poco con lo moderno, es… complicado.

Mis diseños son especializados en el estilo japonés, uso como inspiración nuestra vestimenta tradicional: Kimono y Yukata. Mis diseños se han vuelto muy populares en Japón, pero también han tenido mucho éxito en el exterior, tanto así que he viajado mucho estos meses. Lo realmente frustrante es que nada de mi éxito le importa a mi familia, porque según ellos estoy abandonando el arte Ikebana y para colmo estoy destruyendo la vestimenta tradicional con mis revolucionarios diseños. Solo quiero aclarar, en mi defensa, que en todos mis desfiles la decoración está compuesta por arreglos florales, ¿¡lo ven!? No he abandonado el Ikebana.

En fin, se supone que en noche buena estaría en Hong Kong dirigiendo un desfile de modas, pero gracias a un problema con el lugar y la organizadora, el desfile se pospuso hasta el seis de enero. Cuando lo supe tomé el primer vuelo que encontré a Japón, estaba ansiosa por pasar las fiestas con mis amigos. El problema fue…

—Hola, habla a la casa Yagami.

—Hikari ¿Cómo estás?

— ¡Sora! ¿Qué tal te ha ido?

—El desfile se pospuso al seis de enero.

— ¿Qué paso? —preguntó con temor—. Espero que no sea nada grave.

—No, no te preocupes. Lo que ahora me interesa son los planes que tienen para hoy.

—Lo siento mucho Sora —dijo con culpa en la voz—, al final no haremos nada. Me he enfermado. Taichi y Takeru insistieron con que no saliera, los demás están de acuerdo con hacer algo especial en año nuevo en compensación.

—Entiendo… Será mejor que cuides ese resfriado.

—Me siento muy mal por todo esto, creo que este año soy el Grinch.

— ¿Grinch?

—Sí, ese verde que arruina la Navidad.

—Nada de eso, de todas formas estoy cansada por el vuelo y no tenía planeado hacer algo especial. Mañana iré a visitarte, lo prometo.

—Gracias.

—Nos vemos mañana. Cuidate.

—Hasta mañana.

Hikari enferma…

Me preocupaba su salud, ella es como mi hermana menor, pero también me desilusionaba el no tener planes para Navidad ¿Qué me quedaba? ¿Ir a casa? En ese momento pensé que sí. Gran error. Si hubiera conocido lo que me esperaba en casa, me hubiera quedado en Hong Kong o en el aeropuerto durmiendo en cualquier banca o en absolutamente cualquier otro lugar. Pero bueno, uno no tiene poderes de adivinación.

— ¡Estoy en casa!

Introducí la maleta y cerré la puerta detrás de mí. Mientras me quitaba el abrigo, mi madre apareció para recibirme, su rostro mostraba sorpresa.

—Sora, hija, pensé que no volverías hasta en tres días.

—El desfile se pospuso y tomé el primer vuelo de regreso.

Pensé que mi madre estaría más contenta y eso me desilusionó en primera instancia. Ahora que conozco las razones, no la culpo.

—Tus tías y tu abuela han llegado de visita.

— ¿Las tías? —susurré cada palabra con terror—, y la abuela…

— Así, es. Están en la sala, pasa a saludarlas, por favor.

—Sí.

Cuando pasé a saludarlas lo primero que sentí fue sus miradas acusatorias. Me veían de arriba abajo buscando algo que estuviera mal y temo decirles que eso no fue lo peor de la noche. Mi carrera como diseñadora de modas fue el tema de conversación por un largo tiempo, no me pude defender pues era "irrespetuoso", pero ya estaba acostumbrada a sus reclamos, todo estuvo aceptable hasta que comenzaron a hablar de mi vida privada, cuando entraron al espeluznante tema, tenía ganas de enseñarles lo que "irrespetuoso" era para mí. Lo admito, me llevaron al límite.

—Es Navidad, querida —comentó Natsuki, mi tía "más amable"— y estás aquí, sola con nosotras. Deberías salir y pasarla bien con tu novio.

—Acabo de llegar tía, nadie esperaba mi regreso.

— ¿Ni siquiera tu novio? —preguntó mi otra tía, Yumiko.

—Sora llegó de improviso —explicó mi madre, intentando ayudarme—, ni siquiera yo sabía que vendría.

—Hablemos claro Toshiko —le dijo mi abuela— esta niña, ¿tiene o no tiene novio? Ya es mayor, debe conseguir un pretendiente que se case con ella —¡Mayor! ¡Estaba en los veintes!— En un abrir y cerrar de ojos ya no podrá tener hijos —¡Hijos! ¿Cómo era posible que si quiera toque el tema?—, debe conseguir a alguien de prisa o será demasiado tarde.

—Tengo novio abuela —dije indignada.

Las tres se sorprendieron ante mi respuesta y comenzaron a cotillear entusiasmadas. Mi madre me vio a los ojos sorprendida ante mi respuesta. Sabía que había mentido, pero no me delataría.

— ¿Cómo se llama?

¿¡Cómo se llama!?... En que me había metido. Sora, piensa rápido, alguien que te pueda cubrir las espaldas, que no tenga muchos pendientes y que no le guste Navidad.

—Yamato.

—¿Yamato?

—Yamato Ishida.

Así comenzó la mentira de Navidad, que con las siguientes preguntas creció y llegó hasta límites insospechables. La buena noticia fue que mis tías y abuela quedaron encantadas con mi "novio" y dejaron el tema de mi carrera para el olvido. La mala noticia fue que lo querían conocer. Claro, las malas noticias siguieron llegando durante las siguientes horas y hasta el día siguiente, día de Navidad. Todo se fue complicando y al final no tuve más opción que pedirle ayuda.

—De ninguna manera. No lo haré.

—Por favor —supliqué, estaba dispuesta a ponerme de rodillas si fuera necesario.

—No —sentenció.

— ¡Te lo suplico Taichi!

—No —repitió indignado, daba vueltas por su sala como león enjaulado— No sé qué es peor, que mientas a tu familia creando un novio falso; que quieras hacerme pasar por Yamato; o que no pienses en mí como primera opción.

— ¡Perdón! Pero no tuve mucho tiempo para pensar. Si hubieras estado en mi lugar, también hubieras pensado en él —Taichi paró en seco.

—Qué estas insinuando.

—Solo escucha —pedí— Yamato me hubiera ayudado si hacer muchas preguntas, hubiera guardado el secreto y como no le gusta Navidad, no habría arruinado sus planes. Sabía que Hikari estaba enferma y que querrías estar con ella. No sabía que Yamato está de viaje. Cuando me enteré vine corriendo a buscarte.

—Claro, soy tu última opción— me recriminó y volvió a dar vueltas alrededor de su sala.

—No —le aseguré—, eres mi única salvación. Taichi, por favor.

Taichi se detuvo y esta vez la furia escapó de su rostro y me miró por unos segundos, al final suspiró en rendición.

—Sabes bien que haría lo que fuera por ti.

— ¡Eres el mejor! —chillé corriendo a abrazarlo.

— ¿Y ahora qué? —preguntó con cierto temor.

Ninguno de los dos estábamos preparados para lo que vendría, pero intentamos estarlo, es lo que cuenta ¿no?

— ¿Abrazos? —preguntó.

—Sí, durante las salidas y mientras caminamos.

— ¿Tomarnos de la mano?

—Puede ser, pero mejor tomaré tú brazo, así —le enseñé, enroscando nuestros brazos, como era costumbre para nosotros.

—Bien y… —musitó nervioso— Qué haremos si nos piden un beso.

—No lo harán —le aseguré— son demasiado tradicionales para eso. Quizá un beso en la mejilla.

—Bien —aceptó— Creo que eso es todo ¿A qué hora debo estar en tu casa?

—A las siete de la noche. Se puntual por favor y no lo olvides, tu nombre es Yamato Ishida, eres el vocalista de una conocida banda de la ciudad y…

—Conozco a Yamato, Sora —me interrumpió fastidiado— te recuerdo que también es mi amigo.

—Bien. Me tengo que ir. Gracias Taichi.

Tomé un poco de aire antes de marcharme, pero cuando me di media vuelta él tomó mi mano, impidiendo que me fuera.

—Confía en mí, ya verás que todo saldrá bien —me prometió con esa intensidad en la mirada, que cargaba cuando hablaba en serio— el próximo año nos reiremos de esto.

—Sí —dije más animada. Apretó un poco mi mano con cariño antes de dejarme ir.

En definitiva nos reiríamos de esto. Todo pintaba para convertirse en un auténtico desastre.

.

.

.

* * *

¡Feliz cumpleaños Blue! Espero pasase un bonito día y que te guste esto.

A todos los que están leyendo, se los quiere mucho, nos leemos pronto, bye, bye.


End file.
